dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy The Discipline or Telepathy allows the practitioner to contact and control the minds of others. From outright mental domination to subtle perceptual effects, the telepath can shape and mould thoughts with but a whim. For all this power, telepaths tend towards misanthropic depression. All too easily they can detect the foetid overspill of thought and emotion that oozes from the human mid leaving them under no illusions about the nobility of man's soul. As they grow in skill, many telepaths are unable to completely shut out the constant low level chatter of other minds. Consequently many develop many develop great loathing for crowds of person's mind, they can often "catch" personality traits, mad belief or even pyschic corruption. Sometimes a telepath can lose their selves entirely, becomign a little more than a mirror of those around them, a tragic figure with dim memories of the individual they once were. Such telepaths are ofthen given the mercy of mind cleansing and reassignment as some form of servitor. Telepathy Powers - Basic Statistics Telepathy Powers - Lore and Description Beastmaster You may stretch out your thoughts to animals, becoming able to perceive their emotions and establish a rudimentary form of communication. The relative simplicity of an animal's simplicity of an animal's mind allows you to dominate them. Affected animals must fllow your every command. When you manifest this power, select one animal within Range. Each Round you sustain the power, you may spend a Reaction to give the animal a command. The command must be simple, such as "come", "guard", "flee", "heel", "attack" and so on. The animal feels threatened or is ordered to act in a way that is not suited to its nature, it may make a Willpower Test to break your control. How it acts if it succeeds depends on your treatment of it. Compel One of the most drect of all "psyker mind tricks". Compel allows you to force others into briefly acting against their own will. Compel is a highly versatile power, usefull for both subtle and blatant effects. When you manifest this power, make an Opposed Test, pitting your Willpower against the target's. If you succeed, the target must follow your command. The nature of the command must be simple and must be able to be taken in a single Round. Good commands include "flee", "attack that target". "dance a jig", and so on. If the command would result in a suicidal act, the target gets a +20 bonus to its Willpower Test. Overbleed: For every 10 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you gain a +10 bonus on your Opposed Willpower Test. Dominate One of the most infamous of all telepathic abilities, you reach out with your mind to seize control of another's body. Make an Opposed Test, pitting your Willpower against the target's If you succeed, you control your target's body as if it were a puppet. For as long as the power remains active, you may divide up your Actions between yourself and your target. For example, on your Turn, you might spend a Half Action to fire your laspistol at an Ork and then for your other Half Action, order your puppet to fire his bolter at the Ork. The dominated target uses its own Characteristics but takes a -10 penalty to all Tests because it is controlled. Any action that could be deemed as suicidal grants the target a new Willpower Test to try and break your hold. Overbleed: For every 10 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you gain a +10 bonus on your Opposed Willpower Test. Inspire You bolster your comrades by subtly implanting images of great courage, and masking various negative emotional stimuli, allowing them to swiftly shake off fears and doubts. A number of targets equal to your Willpower Bonus immediately overcome the effects of Pinning and Fear, and remain impervious to these effects for as long as they stay within Range and for as long as you sustain the power. Such Psychic propaganda is frequently used amongst the imperial guard. Mind Scan With this power, you can read a target's mind, probing whatever secrets are hidden therein. You must touch the target for this power to work which, unless clever methods are employed, means you must successfully Test Weapon Skill. If you manage to touch the target, you may enter a contest of wills in order to pierce your target's mental barriers and discover all sorts of information. Mind Scan is a lengthy process, extending over five Rounds. During each of these Rounds the Psyker and target make Opposed Will power Tests. If the Psyker Succeeds, he may delve deeper into the target's psyche. Should the target succeed, it indicates that he has managed to thrust the Psyker from his mind, and the mind Scan power ends. Each Round that mind Scan is successfully maintained, the following information is revealed: Round 1 ( contact) Information: The Psyker contacts the target's mind, learning basic information such as name, mood, Insanity Level, Physical health, and so on. Round 2 (Surface Thoughts) Information: The Psyker investigates the thoughts which are uppermost in the target's mind, such as opinions on the Psyker, immediate fears, conscious lie, a single location, object, event or person which is significant to the target (such as a lover, personal hab block, treasured heirloom or cult initiation. ) It is not apparent why the significant thing is important--- Only the emotions associated with it. The target's Corruption Level is also apparent to the Psyker. Round 3 (Short term Memory) Information: The Psyker may rifle through the target's memories over the previous twelve hours, and may uncover two further significant locations, objects, events or persons. Again, it is bot apparent why the significant thing is important---- only the key emotions associated with it. The Psyker may also dredge up passwords and routine behaviours from the target's mind (e.g. hab block entry code, habitual paths to work, bank ident numerals or frequently used Skills, talents and Characteristics). Round 4 (Subconscius) Information: The Psyker may gain detailed understanding of why significant locations, object, events or persons hold importance to the target, and how they relate to each other. The target's beliefs, motivations and personal goals are apparent to the Psyker, as are the target's immediate network of contacts. Complicated ciphers may be extracted from the target's mind, and the Psyker is aware of pivotal moments in the target's life (earliest memory, adolescence, coming of age and so on). Round 5 (Soul baring) Information:The Psyker may plunder the target's mind at will. Any information contained within the target's psyche is there for the Pysker to do with what he wishes. The Pysker may attempt to scan his target's mind covertly. In this case, the Psyker must make an Opposed Willpower Test at a -10 penalty. Should the Psyker succeed in a covert scan, the target gains a faint sense of unease, but is unaware that his mind is being probed. If the Psyker does not attempt a covert scan, the target is fully aware that his psyche is under attack. He may attempt to break physical contact with the psyker or even strike out. Projection You can send out your disembodied mind and spirit, allowing you to touch other minds from a great distance away. You project a "mental self", which you can shape to look like whatever you choose. The projection can travel at great speed, literally the speed of thought, but it can also be vary dangerous as creatures native to the immaterium and other Psykers may be able to directly attack your mind. Whilst using Projection, you are completely unaware of what is happening with your physical body. this power lets you communicate with any creature you know as well ( such as a companion or your Inquisitor), and is somewhere within the same solar system. Unwilling targets, or possibly those that do not look kindly at having people invade their thoughts, may make and Opposed Will power Test with the Psyker to force them back into their bodies. Whilst using this power your body functions as if it were unconscious. Psychic Shriek A voice's volume is limited to the realities of vocal capacity and a listener's ability to hear. Minds have no such limitations. With this power, you gather your will and launch it as a blast of screaming mental energy designed to overload nervous systems and know one or more targets unconscious. All creatures within range that you specify must succeed on a Willpower Test or Suffer a number of levels of Fatigue equal to your Willpower Bonus. Overbleed: For every 10 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, you may extend the Range by 10 meters See Me Not You erase your presence from the minds of others. this power is more than just "invisibility"; targets that this power has been used successfully on literally cannot perceive you at all. While they may suspect that someone else is present, they can only react to the effects of what you do. For example you could punch a guard while using See Me Not. the guard would know that he had been hit by "something" and would certainly do his best to find the source of the attack, in hopes of stopping a second blow, but he would look "right through" while he was searching. Upon manifesting this power, select a number of targets within Range equal to your Willpower Bonus. Each target must succeed on a Willpower Test or They can no longer perceive you for as long as you sustain the power lack of perception means they can not directly attack you: they cannot see, he smell or perceive you in any. Oddly, this power has no effect on creature with an Intelligence of 10 or less. Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold you may add another target or impose a -10 penalty on one target''s Willpower Test made to resist this power. Telepathy You can send your thoughts into the minds of those around you. You can choose to send your message to one or more person in a select group of individuals, which is known as a "placed sending", or can transmit your thoughts to anyone within range, an art known as "broadcasting". Terrify You Dredge up a person's worst nightmare and project it directly into their mind, causing them to flee screaming. You may affect a number of targets within range up to your Willpower Bonus. Each target must pass a Willpower Test or roll on the Shock Table Overbleed: For every 5 points by which you exceed the power's Threshold, the target adds +10 to their roll on the Shock Table Category:Warp Powers